fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpharad
Jacob Rabon IV (born December 19, 1995), better known as Alpharad, AlpharadTV or Alpha, is a YouTuber and co-creator of Friends Without Benefits. He was one of the original two, including Dad As Heck. His personal YouTube channel is the largest and most active of other FWOB members. Is engaged to fellow FWOB member Fio. The Following is Property of Ernie Gang When playing Mario Party, Alphadad likes playing as Peach. Outside of FWOB Outside of FWOB, Jacob has been seen enjoying creating music, eating burgers, and being incredibly good at winning tickets at funhouse franchises such as Chuck E Cheese. He is the leader of the esteemed "Ernie Gang" a noteworthy VR 3D Chatroom group, which has made waves in the bathtub since it's arrival with its chants of "RUBBER," followed by the rest of the group screaming, "DUCKY," and a similar chant with the gangs name Trivia * His fiance has not yet called him Alphadaddy during sex * He is a very good boy * He and Styles challenged Lythero to a 2v1 $50 Ganon ditto money match and lost 3-0, he and styles then doubled the stakes to $100 and lost 3-2. * He is the only FWOB member to be part of the Sonic The Hedgehog canon, as Sonic answered a question from him on Twitter * He once visited a museum * He has never ejaculated on a girl's face because he thinks it's rude, and that's what defines him as an interesting person. * He is one of the first members of FWOB * He created Abraham Poorpockets in the Part 31 of the Sonic '06 series"Abraham Poorpockets" * In Part 31 of the FWOB Sonic '06 series, he was very upset to see that the only piece of trivia on his page was one of a sexual nature. New trivia has since been added. * He has trivia on his page now, is he happy? * He likes Super Mario Odyssey a lot. Very much. A lot. * He knows there is a Burger King down the street from that one Raising Cane's * He has had an incident involving a Postmates employee allegedly calling Jacob a "n*****" with a hard "R" * He does not in fact hate the country of Israel, just the Postmates employee of the same name. * At art camp, he got the furthest with Cassandra (or ASSandra) going to third base. * Stated in one of his Odyssey speedrun streams that he did not make it through "No Nut November" * The last piece of trivia was most likely due to his obsession with HuniePop, followed shortly thereafter by his fiance * Can and will fight Christian Whitehead * In episode 33 of Mario Party 4, when Dad refers to him by saying "Yeah, person!" he states that he is "not even that to you Dad." This was clearly not a joke, and confirms that he is indeed an alien. * As further evidence of his unworldliness, he has stated in multiple series that he took Statistics and that it was one of his favorite classes. He also prefers mental math over other methods * Alphadad's IQ is estimated to be over 300, likely due to over exposure to Rick and Morty at a young age * In episode 2 of Heavy Rain, Alphadad claims that when he came out of his mother's womb, his dick was eight inches. * He is the founder of the Ernie Gang. * This Trivia is property of Ernie Gang. Ernie. Gang. * Is currently the only FWOB member to have two head icons (OUTDATED) * Was shot by government agents, possibly Swiss Guards. * He is good at breaking things (plants) * Is now engaged to his girlfriend of three years. * Declared the winner of a 50 turn game of Mario Party 6 as the best man of his wedding (Cade failed us) * He has "Cha Cha Slide" on his sex playlist. * His favorite show is Community * His favorite anime is the second half of Kill La Kill * Killed Blockbuster * Is the sneak king, and once gave a burger from Burger King to a random man without being detected, however failed to complete a victory dance * Has not noticed that there is a repeat piece of trivia. * Called this trivia section garbage, which is fair * Has the best taste in Custom Robo equipment, Dragon Gun was every child's first love. * Officaly woke * Most likely left-handed, as seen in the opening the DM's series, where he is seen using his left hand to scroll through the messages * He shit his pants during 3rd grade football because his coach would not let him use the bathroom after asking him several times * Is a big George Lopez fan. * Was not allowed to play Shadow the Hedgehog when he was a kid * Fought Cade in Sonic Adventure 2 and lost * Has a cult * Can play a few instruments rather well. He has been heard playing the guitar in several FWOB videos and some streams. He has recently gotten a melodica, which he seems to be able to play with ease. * Alpharad is gay * Alpharad likes making gay jokes *Hates Bowser Jr. in Mario Tennis Aces. *Jacob is afraid of Bigfoot's penis (Specificaly). *According to Don in episode 17 of their Spelunky series, Jacob has a very aesthetically pleasing cock, would be good for a porn star. *Created a game for FWOB to play "Adventure of Girl" *He is third-cousins with Roger the Alien of the hit cartoon “American Dad!” Quotes "I want sexual reciprocation! That's all I ask for! You scratch my b-dick, you-I scratch yours!" - Mario Party DS: "Almost Neon Heights" - EPISODE 3 "Bigfoot would straight up rape you" - Spelunky Co-op: Uncomfortable Conversations - EPISODE 16 - Friends Without Benefits \ Category:FWOB Member Category:Ernie Gang Founder and Leader Category:Songed